The Holidays
by OliviaWildesBoobs
Summary: This will be a series of oneshots revolving around the holidays & seasons. NOT ONLY CHRISTMAS. Not strictly OUAT and Grey's. I may do a few Rizzles or PP or House or even Lost Girl ones. Rating M just in case, but if it's pure smut I'll state it at the beginning of the chapter. Mostly AU.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. So, this one is kind of a smut-tease. Not all of them will be sexythingsss though. I already have a Rebelle one that I'll release in a few days that's just cute Wolf!Ruby and Belle fluff. Plus, I have an idea for one involving Henry. Anywho, enjoy your holidays :)

* * *

"Can I open it now?" Emma begged from outside the door of Regina's en-suite bathroom, shaking the tiny box that was nearly weightless and trying to figure out what the hell Regina had gotten her. She had been handed the box early that morning, Regina's intent to make her imagination run wild all day long.

"Fine." Regina stated blandly, placing the silk Santa hat atop her head. She glanced in the mirror. She didn't look anything like Santa. At best, sexy elf.

"Thank you!" Emma exclaimed, hopping up onto Regina's huge bed and untying the bow on the small box.

"I hope you enjoy your early Christmas gift." Came Regina's amused voice from the cracks between the door and it's frame.

"Enjoy? Is it food?!" Emma asked, bouncing up and down as she took the lid off the box.

"This gift, hopefully, will last longer than any food I've ever seen you devour. Though, your mouth could come in useful." Regina mused, twisting the doorknob.

"What are these? They're in French... Why did you get me French clothing tags?" Emma furrowed her brow, trying to understand the confusing name.

"Those aren't the gift, Emma. _I'm _your gift." Regina smirked, taking the box out of her hands and placing it on the nightstand.

"I never understood the song about mommy kissing Santa Claus until now." Emma's grin widened as Regina straddled her lap.

"Do you like it?" Regina breathed against her ear, barely a whisper.

"It's perfect." Emma was having a difficult time picking her jaw up off the floor, forcing herself to snap out of it.

"You get to take it off,_ Miss Swan_." Regina teased.

"Best. Christmas gift. Ever." Emma mumbled as her hands wandered around her lovers body, grazing over the sexy red lingerie set.

"Hopefully your gift will measure up." Regina's seductive chuckle sent shivers down Emma's spine.

"I couldn't have said it better. It will definitely measure up." She guided Regina's hand to the bulge in her jeans.

"You're not so innocent as you may seem. You came... equipped." Regina pushed Emma down onto the bed, kissing her aggressively and beginning to rip her clothes off.

"I'm one lucky first lady." Emma moaned.

"I'm the mayor, not the president, dear." Regina corrected.

"Same difference... You're the _mayor_ who's going to ride me all night."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. It's Christmas eve, so I figured I'd give you a short Rebelle fic. Tomorrow I'll probably post another one or two. Plus I am going to TRY to update both my OUAT fic and my Cadley fic by tomorrow but don't hate me if I can't because I do need to get some sleep between now and family dinner.

Thanks for reading, and have yourself a merry Christmas :)

* * *

Ruby whimpered, poking her head under Belle's arm and resting it on her lap. Belle couldn't help but laugh a little at the soft personality of the huge wolf that lay across the majority of the couch. Ever since Ruby had regained control of her wolf, Belle was able to curl up and keep warm by the fire with her during wolfs time.

Ruby whimpered again, looking apologetically up at Belle.

"It's not your fault that wolfs time fell on Christmas eve! I'm not upset. I love your wolf. It's part of who you are." Belle retorted, automatically knowing what Ruby was whining about. She nestled her feminine hands into dark grey fur and craned her neck to kiss Ruby on the muzzle. Ruby licked Belle, purposefully slobbering on her mouth.

"Yuck! Oh, god. I love you Ruby, but you have wolf breath!" Belle giggled, suddenly finding herself pinned underneath a playful wolf who continued to lick her face.


End file.
